Scenarios
Scenarios is a new game mode added on November 25, 2013. It lets the player start with a partially evolved, new strains of real life pathogens, or play in a world impacted by a major event. To complete each scenario, earn 3 biohazard symbols on either Casual, Normal, Brutal, or Mega Brutal. List of Scenarios Black Death Patient Zero is infected with a previously dormant strain of Yersinia pestis from an unknown origin. Humanity must face a deadly bacterium that has been hidden for centuries - previously killing over 200 million people. However, the world has changed a lot in 700 years with better hygiene and more antibiotics. In order for the human race to be eradicated, the plague must adapt and spread before its victims die off. About the Black Death (Wikipedia link) Created Equal People worldwide agree that a disease free world is a moral imperative. New global programme to improve surveillance capacity significantly increases ability of poor countries to identify, respond to and communicate about national disease outbreaks. Global Warming Huge releases of greenhouse gases significantly accelerate global warming and raise the global surface temperature by over 6°C as well as triggering other climate change events and flooding of low lying countries. Golden Age A global growth surge brings huge economic gains that primarily benefit the people at the bottom of the pyramid, improving the quality of life for billions. Healthcare and research is significantly improved worldwide. Ice Age Solar variation reduces the amount of radiation emitted by the sun, triggering a minor ice age and lowering the global surface temperature by more than 5°C as well as triggering other climate change events. Mirror Earth In this scenario, places that would otherwise have a cold climate are hot, while the opposite applies for countries that, in reality, have a hot climate. Similarly, rural regions become urban, while urban regions become rural. Humidity becomes aridity, while aridity becomes humidity, and poverty becomes wealth as the opposite happens elsewhere in the world. Some things, however, do not differ from reality, or the classic scenario. For example, Russia is still the largest country on the planet, the majority of the planet remains covered by water, and Greenland is the most sparsely populated place on the map. Pirate Plague Maritime piracy increases worldwide and poses a major threat to international shipping. Global sea transport and trade is significantly reduced, changing the way that people travel. How will anyone get to greenland now? Shut Down Everything Recent health scares from SARS, H5N1 and H1N1 raised awareness of how quickly disease can spread. Governments are extremely concerned about the international spread of disease and people around the world are demanding that countries take pre-emptive action. (Incidentally, the title refers to an internet meme inspired by the browser game Pandemic, the inspiration for Plague, Inc.) Smallpox Patient Zero is infected with a strain of Variola major that escaped from a lab. Humanity eradicated Smallpox over 30 years ago and has a detailed knowledge of the virus as well as powerful vaccination programmes. About Smallpox (Wikipedia link) Sovereign Default A failure to extend the debt ceiling in the US triggers a major financial rebalancing. A few countries benefit but most suffer catastrophic damage to their economics with knock on impacts on healthcare and research capability. Swine Flu Patient Zero is infected with a new mutated strain of the Influenza A (H1N1) virus. A reassortment of the 2009 strain with limited lethality - existing anti-virals are moderately effective against it. However, analysis of its genetic makeup has indentified potential sequence similarities to the 1918 'Spanish Flu' strain that killed 5% of the world's population. About the H1N1 Flu Virus (Wikipedia link) Volcanic Ash Massive volumes of volcanic ash are ejected into the atmosphere from major volcanic eruptions. The majority of flights worldwide are grounded, changing the way that people travel. Who Cares Increased popularity of reality TV in rich countries distracts people and stops them caring about disease outbreaks in poorer countries. Reduced funding significantly impacts the surveillance capacity of poor countries and limits their ability to identify and respond to national disease outbreaks. Xenophobia Anger over immigration, globalisation and exploitations trigger a rapid increase in hostility towards foreigners worldwide. Countries heavily fortify their borders - significantly reducing the amount of cross border traffic worldwide. Gallery Scenario_aids.png|Either an unused or upcoming scenario: AIDS condom_0@2x.png|A trait that gives resistance to condoms; it goes with the AIDS scenario (found within the game's files) BH_none.png|Empty biohazard symbol BH_bronze.png|Bronze biohazard symbol BH_silver.png|Silver biohazard symbol BH_gold.png|Gold biohazard symbol In-App Purchases Next scenario: $0.99 USD (unlocks the next scenario) All Scenarios: $2.99 USD (unlocks all scenarios. Future scenarios are free if this is purchased) Plague Pack: $10.99 USD/$4.99 USD if all normal and special plagues are unlocked (unlocks all scenarios and plagues; normal and special) Category:Game Modes Category:Scenarios